The present invention relates to a method for disconnecting at least one ignition output stage for a squib of a pyrotechnic protection device for a vehicle, a corresponding device for disconnecting at least one ignition output stage for a squib of a pyrotechnic protection device for a vehicle, an ignition output stage device including a corresponding device as well as a corresponding computer program product.
For activation of squibs in pyrotechnic restraint systems, a minimum current flow over a certain period of time is required by the manufacturer of the ignition devices to ensure a safe and accurately timed ignition. To meet these demands, the design of the circuit is designed in such a way that it meets requirements, while taking into account all tolerances. As a result, both the period of time and the current are selected to be substantially higher than required. The power output stages, for example, which make it possible to feed current to the ignition devices, are designed therefore to be substantially larger than would correspond to the demands.